1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronics industry, electronic components are increasingly required to have high performance, be multifunctional and have a smaller size. According to the trend, requirements for substrates used for surface-mounted components such as a system in package (SIP), a 3D package, and the like, to become highly integrated and thinner and have a fine circuit pattern have emerged.
In a surface mount technology for mounting external elements such as a semiconductor chip, and the like, a wire boning scheme and a flip chip bonding scheme are used to electrically connect the semiconductor chip and a printed circuit board (PCB). However, in the case of the wire bonding scheme, since the semiconductor chip is connected to the PCB by using a wire, the size of a module is increased, an additional process is required, and there is a limitation in implementing a fine pitch, so the flip chip bonding scheme is commonly used, instead.
According to the flip chip bonding scheme, bumps made of gold, solder, or any other metals and having a size ranging from tens to hundreds of um are formed on a semiconductor chip or a PCB on which a semiconductor chip is to be mounted, and a semiconductor chip is mounted on the PCB (See Korean Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2001-0107767).
However, as PCBs are becoming fine, an opening of a pad on which bumps are formed is reduced, causing problems such as a degradation of bonding strength between PCBs and bumps, a reduction in mounting stability, defective underfill, and the like.